Same Time Tomorrow?
by SoldierPup
Summary: The Inquisitor has a crush on a certain adviser. Male Inquisitor and I think the rest is self-explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

He was a very powerful man, the Inquisitor, a deep, commanding voice along with the commanding of magic at his fingertips. He was quite the man to be reckoned with. His eyes were the most peculiar thing, bright blue with a tint of purple in them. His eyes were quite charming, with just one look and a smile he could break even the coldest of stare-downs.

So it was quite the shock when Josephine heard the hushed curses and yelp of pain from the hallway. She quickly stood and made her way to her door. It creaked open slowly and she witnessed the Inquisitor keeled over, holding his arm tightly to his body.

"Inquisitor?" she asked softly, "is everything alright?"

"Ah!" he quickly straightened, hiding his wince of pain well, but not well enough. "Josephine, what're you doing up at this hour?"

"Do not deflect my question, I asked first." Josephine said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm... fine, just a bit sore." the Inquisitor replied.

"And your arm?" Josephine opened the door fully, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Quite broken, I think." he said glancing at his motionless limb.

"Broken?"

"Yes, I think. Sometimes going up against a bunch of demons can do that to a person." the Inquisitor chuckled.

The Inquisitor walked slowly over to Josephine, smiling softly. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided a walk might help me forget the pain. Until I ran into Iron Bull. He congratulated me, with a very hard punch to the arm." he shook his head. "I thought I knew pain before. But that was the worst I've had to endure, and having to smile, without crying in pain."

Josephine gestured into the room behind her, "would you like to come in? I was finishing up on a few letters, but at least I have tea."

"Tea would be wonderful," he smiled warmly at her.

It shouldn't have had such effect on the woman, but that smile made Josephine smile just _that_ much wider.

The inquisitor had poured two cups of tea, and was slowly stirring his own drink, a cup of tea next to his own.

"I don't know how you take it, so I just poured you a cup." he said sheepishly.

"Just a small amount of sugar," she said, shoveling in the sweetener into the cup.

"Would you like some tea with your sugar?" the Inquisitor joked.

"What? Oh!" Josephine stirred her drink, "Ha ha, very funny,"

"Thank you. If all else fails, I could just make Corypheus laugh to death." he said smirking, taking a slow sip from his tea.

Josephine glanced at her desk, deciding that she would just finish her letters tomorrow. The inquisitor sat on the couch that sat in front of the softly burning fire. The Inquisitor hummed, and crossed his legs, sitting like a child at story time.

"What brings the Inquisitor to my neck of the woods?"

"You invited me in, I was heading to my quarters, but how could I pass up an invitation from such a lovely woman?"

"Your flattery is too nice, Inquisitor."

"Please, just call me Max. I hate when the people here at Skyhold call me Inquisitor. It's too formal," he scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

"Sorry, but with someone of your power, some formality is expected." Josephine said.

"Well, I don't want to be formal with my advisers, I would like to consider you all friends. Especially my ambassador." Max smiled.

Josephine blew on her tea to cool it, and slowly took a drink. The Inquisitor shifted, causing a groan of pain.

"Are you alright? Truly, no sarcastic response, please." Josephine asked worriedly.

The Inquisitor let his head fall against the back of the couch, his eyes closed. His jaw locked and an audible gulp was heard.

"I don't know. I feel fine sometimes, but other times, I just want to lock myself away and never deal with this again. It's stressful, being a diplomat. I don't know how you do it. I'm much more of a soldier."

"Ah, it is very tiring, but someone's got to do it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy a bit of a verbal battle."

Max arched an eyebrow, "You are quite the ambassador. I appreciate all the work you're doing here." he said sincerely.

Josephine nodded, "I think you should see one of the healers, perhaps we could call Solas up."

"Well that was a change of topic," Max swatted with his good hand, "bah, I'll go see him in the morning. I'd rather not disturb him so late at night."

"What about the pain?"

"What about it?"

Josephine shook her head, "how do you deal with the pain? It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Of course. As I said before, I am more a soldier than any diplomat, I can handle pain. There was one time, in the Circle when some friends of mine decided to play a prank on one of the templars."

"The templars at the Circle?"

"I was merely a pawn in their plans. The templar found me, and in turn, took me down. He popped my shoulder out of place, his sword slipped and had cut into me. Rather deeply." Max chuckled. "The pain was unbearable,"

"That's awful!"

"It was my fault for trying to mess with the poor guard, he was new, jumpy. He didn't know the group like the older Templars."

Josephine laughed, "A troublemaker? I wouldn't have pegged you as one."

Max made a face of faux surprise. "You think i'm a troublemaker? What makes you think that?"

"Oh, you just have some god-demon after your hand, amongst other things,"

Max smiled, "when you put it that way..."

Josephine yawned despite herself. She didn't want this evening to end, the Inqu- Max- was such an easy person to talk to. She found herself loving this conversation with the man that so many looked to for hope.

"Ah, I've kept you up past your bedtime, forgive me Lady Montilyet,"

Max stood, shaking his sleeping limbs awake. "I can walk you to your chambers, if you wish?" he offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think you should get to your quarters, you need rest."

"Same time tomorrow?" Max asked, hope falling into his words.

Josephine smiled, and nodded, "as you wish, Inquisitor."

Max has never, ever, been as angry as he was at the House of Repose representative. Someone threatened the life of Josephine, his ambassador, and he had taken quite a liking to her. With one look at Josephine he had decided to let the assassin go, Josephine did not want any more blood shed, and just one look at her was enough to calm him.

"We should get back to the Skyhold, I have an idea."

"We cannot sit by and wait for all these orders to fall into place when your life is in danger, Josephine!" Max said loudly, Leliana nodded, keeping to the side and out of the way.

"I do not wish any more bloodshed over this, Inquisitor, please let me handle this."

Max sighed, and leaned against Josephine's desk. "Leliana, please, send your agents to dispose of the contract. I will not sit idly and wait for something to happen. The House of Repose will not sit idly forever. Max took a deep breath, and stared Josephine down, his eyes blazing.

"Please, Max, this is unnecessary." Josephine tried to reason.

"I will not take these threats lightly, and I will not wait longer than I have to. I order Leliana to dispatch her agents to find and destroy the contract on Lady Montilyet's life. No more arguments."

"As you wish, Inquisitor," Leliana said, bending slightly at the waist.

Max turned on his heel and strode from the, summoning the war council at once. While orders were being set up and issued, he couldn't help but glance at Josephine worriedly. He had to do what he had to do, and he was not worried about that. Max was worried about Josephine's possible feelings towards him after going against her wishes.

After the meeting was adjourned, Max decided he had to apologize. He had to make sure Josephine was not _too_ angry with him.

He cleared his throat when he entered the room. The courier in the room quickly bowed and scurried from the room once her job was finished.

"Josephine, I wanted to know if you had time to talk?"

The ambassador looked him up and down, but relented with a quiet sigh. "Of course,"

"I am sincerely sorry for my attitude earlier, I understand your wish to resolve this peacefully, but your life is too valuable to the Inquisition," _and me_, he added silently. Maker, he had it so bad for this woman.

"It is alright," Josephine sighed. "I appreciate the concern, perhaps this is the only way to get it done. My way would take far too long. And time is of the essence for us."

"Indeed." Max smiled, and let out the worry he had built up inside of him. "Anything to report?"

"Nothing of note, really."

"Anything I could do to help?" Max asked.

Josephine stood from her chair, "No, they are trivial things." she shuffled the papers on her desk around and filed them into piles, she straightened the quill she was using to write and closed the top of the ink with ease.

"Sometimes, I do miss my staff from the embassy in Antiva. It was helpful to go over the day's visitors with them."

"I have time, if you wish to discuss them with me," Max said holding his hands out, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"I wouldn't wish to impose," Josephine said, suddenly becoming shy.

"I wouldn't have offered if you were imposing," he said softly.

"Well," Josephine paused, "I admit, there are some potential alliances it would be good to discuss.

"See? I might not be so useless as a diplomat after all!" Max joked. "We can discuss in my quarters," he said with a smile.

"Who does such a thing in front of guests?" she said incredulously.

Max chuckled, and leaned against the railing, gazing at the ambassador. He tried to listen to her, he really tried, he even offered his help, but now, as the sun set gracefully behind the scenic mountains, he couldn't focus on anything but the shape of Josephine's lips, the way they turned up when she smiled, or the way she bounced on her feet in excitement when talking about her homeland. Or the way her hair was starting to fall loose from her normal hairdo. She made it so damn _hard _ to concentrate.

"Oh goodness, have we been here for an hour already?" Josephine pondered, straightening her back, she turned to Max, who shook his head.

"It went by too quickly. I didn't even notice," he said, stepping closer to Josephine.

"You're far too polite. I didn't intend to go on for so long, you must think me quite the gossip,"

Max smiled, "Spending time with such an engaging woman is never unpleasant, Lady Montilyet."

She looked away and Max took great satisfaction in knowing he had made her blush such a deep red.

"I'm glad I wasn't a waste of your precious time, Inquisitor. Though, I have taken up quite enough of your time," she backed away hands tangled together in front of her, "until next time, Your Worship."

"I read Leliana's report, the contract on your life has been disposed of," Max said quietly. It had taken quite a bit off his shoulders, now that he didn't have to worry anymore about assassin's trying to kill his ambassador.

"Thus we outwit the House of Repose," Josephine sighed, her eyes shutting.

"Don't sound so enthused, m'lady."

"Oh! Forgive me, don't think that I am not grateful. This whole situation was very overwhelming, s'all."

"I understand, I was just trying to joke with you." Max leaned his forearms on the railing, looking out to the vast sea that surrounded them.

"Did I ever mention I used to be a bard?" Josephine said suddenly, glancing to her left at the Inquisitor.

"No, don't seem to recall you mentioning such a thing. A singer, eh?"

"Bards are more than just singers, we entertain, singing, dancing, charming conversations, but also, we spy." Josephine turned, putting the water behind her, she took a deep breath in. "It's such a way to practice The Game."

"You seem a bit," Max struggled to find a suitable word, "steady for such an outgoing lifestyle."

Josephine smiled, "the life of an entertainer did not suit me at all." She crossed her arms over her chest, "during one particular intrigue, I encountered a bard trying to kill my patron. We fought," she gestured outwardly, "or perhaps 'scrapped' is the correct term. We were both terrified. We were at the top of a steep flight of stairs," she shook her head angrily. "A knife was drawn on me, and... I pushed him away from me."

"You were only defending yourself, Josephine," Max said, a hand finding a spot on her arm, an encouraging squeeze to keep her talking.

"It was such a _waste_, Max," she said, visibly upset. "I took his mask off and I _knew _him. We attended many gatherings together." she shook her head silently. Tears swelled at the brim of her eyes, "if I used my voice, if I stopped to reason with him instead of scuffling like a common thug!" Josephine trailed off,

"He seemed more than willing to murder you for The Game," Max thought with disdain.

"Perhaps," she said quietly, "I am the last to judge if he really would have used the blade." Josephine started to walk away before a gloved hand grasped her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Max opened his mouth but his words failed him at that moment. Instead, he pulled the smaller woman into a tight hug. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Max just as tightly.

"It'll be alright," he soothed.

"We should get back to Skyhold," Josephine said pulling back slightly.

Max nodded, unwrapping himself from Josephine, suddenly feeling a bit more empty.

They walked into Skyhold and Josephine excused herself.

Leliana greeted the Inquisitor with a cold face. "I would like to see you when you have the chance,"

"I'm free at the moment. What do you need?" Max said.

"Go get changed and meet me soon. We have something to discuss." Leliana said instead. She stormed off leaving a very confused Inquisitor. She was never this snippy with Max before.

When he was changed and climbed the steps to the hiding spot of Leliana, he took the area in. It was dimly lit, birds squawked all the time, and agents were busied over papers that they shuffled away when the Inquisitor went to inspect them. He realized this was not his place, and made his way to Leliana. She turned to him before he even made it to her.

"A word, if you may,"

"Go on," he prodded.

"I've noticed you've paid Lady Montilyet quite a number of compliments." Leliana said, matter-of-factly.

"I may have," Max said suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest. "I enjoy her company very much," he added.

"Entanglement with our ambassador seems... _most_ unwise," Leliana threatened carefully, hands clasping together. "I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat, _not _for her to be toyed with."

"Toyed with? You think i'm toying with Josephine?" Max said appalled. "I'm not toying with anyone." he shook his head, "is my own spymaster telling me to watch myself?"

"This is hardly something to tamper your supper over, but, she is a very dear friend of mine." Leliana explained. "Josephine is no stranger to courtly intrigue, but love? There she is innocent. She has _no_ idea you are truly attracted to her. If, indeed, you are."

"Why are you so against the idea of me being attracted to Josephine?"

"I have not known you long, Inquisitor, neither has Josephine. Her heart is easily carried away, and I want to make sure that it is taken by someone who truly cares." Leliana said. "So, if you feel anything towards Josephine, I want to know,

"I am very attracted to Josephine." Max heartily said. His face pulling into a small smile at the mention of his affection.

"Whatever is between you two, I ask you treat her with kindness. For both your sakes."

Max nodded. "Does she... is the attraction mutual?"

"How would I know, Inquisitor?"

"You and her are close, I was curious if she mentioned anything."

Leliana smirked, "Perhaps she mentioned you once or twice, but, she doubts it."

"Doubts it?" Max asked

"That she is reading into it correctly, she wants you to like her, but she is unsure of myself. As I said, when it comes to love, she is quite innocent."

Max nodded again, this time halfheartedly. "If you can excuse me, I have someone to talk to," Max bent slightly at the waist in a bid of farewell, and turned on his heel. He quickly made his way to where he knew Josephine would be, behind her desk, working. He was detoured slightly when Varric asked for his help. Varric needed a second opinion about the turn he was taking in _Swords and Shields. _When Max gave his opinion, he was off on his way again. Pushing open the two doors to the office.

"Max!" Josephine greeted happily, "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Maybe," Max answered. "Leliana just gave me quite the speech,"

"Oh? What about?" Josephine inquired.

"About us,"

"Oh she is _impossible_!" Josie sighed. "Might we discuss this somewhere more private?"

They both made their way to Max's quarters where he sat on the couch with a smile, Josephine sat next to him, very close. He started retelling his conversation.

"Leliana is a very frightening and intimidating woman when she wants to be."

"Oh I _know_, but I guess it's best in her line of work," Josephine agreed. "Do tell me what she said,"

"Well, she noticed you and I were spending a lot of time together, that there were many compliments. She said you were innocent in love an-"

"Wait!" Josephine jumped up, and her hands went to the air. "She said I was an innocent in love?"

"More or less," Max said.

"Of all the-" Josephine cut herself off, sighing in exasperation. "I'm quite capable of understanding our association!" she stopped her pacing in front of the Inquisitor and sighed, looking very apologetic. "I never thought your intentions were overly romantic, I assure you."

Max sighed inwardly, "Perhaps I should have composed a ballad, or sent roses." he said in quiet deadpan.

A hand flew to Josephine's mouth, "What?! You mean.. you do-" Josephine cut herself off again. "We've only just met, I didn't want to presume you harbored such tender feelings for me."

"Presume away. I won't deny you're anything but captivating, Josephine." Max said, standing, joining Josie in front of the wide open window. He glanced out of it for only a brief moment before returning his gaze to the ambassador.

"We've only known each other a few short months, how can you declare this liking for me so quickly?"

"I have yet to meet someone who affected me like you do. You're intelligent, and graceful, and on all accounts, quite beautiful. Call me a hopeless romantic if you will," Max said shrugging, a smile on his face.

"I.. would not object a closer relationship between us, my lord." Josephine raised her eyes to meet Max's "If that sounds agreeable to you,"

"I should thank Leliana for prompting this talk," Max chuckled, stepping closer to Josie.

"I suppose she was right after all," Josephine said. Max smiled, taking Josie's hands in his own. She glanced down at their hands, with a wide smile. "Just don't tell her I said that," Josephine said worriedly.

"Your secret is safe with me," Max said winking.

That was when Josephine noticed just how close they were, and she started to wonder what it would be like to kiss the lips before her. She didn't have to wonder very long, as the Inquisitor quickly closed the gap, and soon soft velvet lips of the diplomat met slightly rough and chapped lips of the Inquisitor.

It was everything Josephine dreamed of, and more. A calloused hand drew a path up from the nape of her neck to her cheek, cupping her face delicately. How was a girl suppose to ignore the urge to just slowly raise her leg.

They stayed in Max's quarters until the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the moon started to rise over the snowy peaks. Max had some servants bring dinner up to them, as if leaving the quarters would somehow make the bubble of happiness he was feeling, burst.

"So.." Josephine started after a moment of silence. Max stood by the fire, slowly feeding it to keep it alive.

"So?" Max answered, turning to face her.

"What does this make us?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together, her mind racing through all the possibilities.

"I assume you mean our relationship status," Max said.

"Well, yes," Josephine clasped her hands in her lap.

"What do you want it to be?" Max asked, his heart hammering in his chest. His tongue licked at his bottom lip and he strode over to where Josie was seated.

"W-well, I-I don't know. You are a very important man,"

"You are a very important woman," Max offered with a shrug, Max sat next to Josie on the couch, turning his body to face her. "I really can't describe my feelings for you. I just know they're strong, and very hard to ignore," Max started. Josie nodded, she glanced out the window onto the balcony, then back to Max's hopeful face.

"You are an intriguing man," Josie said seriously, "I... have grown very attached to you,"

Max smiled at her warmly, this causing Josie to completely forget what she was going to say next, and making her completely flustered.

"I-I, well... when yo-"

"Do I make you nervous, Josephine?" Max teased.

"What? No, of course not I deal with dignitaries that..." Josie trailed off, "Perhaps a tad,"

Max leaned in close to Josie's face, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You make me very nervous, Josie," he whispered. His voice was like a song to Josephine's body, she couldn't help the visible shiver. She gulped, the blush already creeping up her neck, painting her face in a red hue.

"We-well," she cleared her throat, "do explain more?"

Max smiled, "It's late, you should rest. I'll walk you back to your quarters," Max stood and offered his hand, which Josie took gratefully. How could she possibly sleep after the events of today?

They talked quietly as they walked throughout Skyhold, everyone else was asleep. When they stopped in front of Josephine's door, Max bowed dramatically.

Josephine rolled her eyes, but smiled none-the-less.

"I'll see you in the morning, my lord." she said softly,

Max let his arms encircle around her hips. "That you will."

"You should get some sleep as well," Josephine said softly, her hand resting on Max's chest.

"I shall have sweet dreams," he leaned down and kissed her softly, and very slowly, agonizingly so, pulled back. Josephine's eyes had yet to open, and Max couldn't help but smile. He placed another kiss on Josie's forehead before unraveling himself from her. "Good night, Lady Montilyet,"

"Good night, Your Worship,"

**A/N- And I absolutly adore Josephine, she is so adorkably (I mean that leg pop? Too adorable) cute and the whole romance had me 'aw-ing' and smiling like a fool. Not to mention, there's next to none M!Quisitor fanfics. So WA-LA. Hope you all enjoyed, Till next time :P and be sure to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's short, yeah... pretty short. And it's been awhile, quite awhile. I lost my inspiration and I really dont have it again yet, but I'm working on it. Im sorry for such the long wait, but hopefully you enjoy what I can give you now. *Crosses fingers***

Josephine wasn't one that was easily thrown off-task. But the news she got from her parents that morning, really set the tone for the whole day. It was a very bad day.

"Tell the Lady that I will deal with it when I have the time," Josie said glaring daggers at the courier. She knew she shouldn't shoot the messenger, but with everything going on, her head was spinning.

She was engaged, to some man she hadn't seen in ages. Josephine had just started her relationship with Max, they were doing so well, and now this bump in the road. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose after setting her quill to the side. This was not a good situation to be in. If she was seen with the Inquisitor in any compromising position, her reputation would be tarnished, but if she wasn't with the Inquisitor it would just feel wrong.

Josie was running through all the options she could do. She even pondered the thought of not even telling Max. Which she quickly dismissed because this was something he should know, it wouldn't be right not to tell him. Now the question was, how did she tell him!

She didn't have that much time to decide because Max had walked into the room, his eyes searched for Josie and when they found her, a smile lit his face up. It made Josephine's heart thump wildly in her chest, that smile did.

She stood and met him at the doorway.

"My lord," Josephine said quietly. Max just smiled at her warmly, and it calmed her nerves. "I have terrible news," Josie said, trailing off.

Max's face fell and he reached out before Josie could even react and took her hands in his gently.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" he asked hurridely.

"I... I am fine, but not everything is alright," Josephine could see his face ease with relief at her well-being being secure, but there was still those creases in between his eyebrows. The worry lines furrowed deep, and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly/

Josephine looked at their hands, so warmly embraced in a hand hold. She reluctantly unwound their fingers and pulled her hands back to her side. A look of hurt flashed over Max's face, but it was quickly concealed as he took up a much more professional manner.

"I.. I'm engaged!" Josephine exclaimed loudly, her hands wrapping together and she licked her bottom lip.

"This sounds like a story that should be started from the beginning," Max said, frowning deeply. On Max's end, his heart dropped into his stomach, engaged, to who?!

Josephine sighed in frustration, walking into the center of the room with her arms crossed and hugging her body tightly.

"For the past year my mother and father have searched Antiva for a perfect match for me." her eyes closed for a second as she took a composing breath. "They had no idea that you and I had gotten so... close,"

Max nodded, so it wasn't a marriage she necessarily wanted. That was good right? It wasn't as if she was ending things with him,

"Today, I received a letter from my parents declaring they betrothed me to Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva," she said disdainfully. Josephine pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand and finally met Max's gaze.

"I'm working on taking care of it, but it's going to take time," Josephine said softly. She wished there was a better way to say what had to be said next, but there wasn't. "Until then, we cannot risk being seen in a... compromising position," Josie stared at the wall just behind Max's head, her eyes watering, but the tears stayed in place, she was able to blink them away.

Max gave her a look that she couldn't quite place.

"Are you saying that we should forget what happened between us?" Max asked, genuinely curious, but his eyes held back all the hurt he was feeling.

"No!" Josie said quickly, "no, not at all!" she sighed softly, "it isn't right to carry on as we were when i'm... betrothed. I must break off the match first,"

"I understand," Max said with a warm smile. "Please, if I can do anything to.. move this along, please tell me."

"No, I can't ask you to do that. You've already done so much, I cannot risk your reputation,"

Josephine ran a hand down the side of her face and glared at the ceiling. "Why did this have to happen to us now, of all times!"

"You will find a way to make it all work out, Josephine, I believe in you," Max said, he nodded with a smile. "Do not worry about my reputation, if there is someway I can make this-"

"I will try to find the most efficient and quickest way to solving this issue." Josie chuckled, "you could always challenge him to a duel."

"If it's the fastest way to putting this behind us, consider it done." Max said seriously.

"W-what! N-no, I said that in jest! I was not serious,"

"Josie," Max said, his voice lowering and his eyebrows pulling together, "I'll do what I must," Max straightened his back, cleared his throat, and smiled carefully. "I'll be in my quarters if I'm needed,"

Max slowed his breath, the man that threatened his happiness with Josephine stood a mere step or four in front of him. Max could not fathom why his stomach had knotted or why he clenched the rapier so tightly. All he knew was that he had to do this, for Josephine.

"Rapiers will do," Max said. He was trained in swords and daggers before his magic reared its head. He knew how to duel, although he was slightly out of practice.

The fight started with a clash, both men shuffling around, lightly prodding the other with light attacks. A crowd started to join, people of ruffled skirts and stone cold masks gathered to watch. Suddenly Lord Otranto unleashed a quick succession of attacks that caught Max off his guard. They shouldered up to each other, rapiers crossing and hissing with each movement. The crowd gasped.

"I'm glad Lady Montilyet is not here, despite how exquisite i've heard her appearance to be."

Max growled something deep and pushed hard against the swords, suddenly his height becoming very intimidating. Lord Otranto was not intimidated however.

"Cutting you down in front of Josephine would've been a bad first impression of House Otranto for my bride!" the Lord pushed against Max, fighting for positioning.

"Funny, I thought House Otranto had enough blood on their hands after cheating Terrazas!" Max yelled angrily, his arms shaking, his mouth cast in a frown.

"Who told you-" Otranto trailed off, pushing Max back and brandishing his sword, he attacked wildly, giving Max the best timing to attack. Max lunged quickly, slicing into the flesh of Otranto's arm. "Inquisitor I will personally-"

"STOP!" came Josephine's voice from the crowd, Max looked for her, but was unable to find her in the sea of bodies. She managed to push her way between two shocked men, and her eyes widened.

"Josie," Max said breathlessly, he threw the rapier to the ground and smiled. However, Josephine did not look as happy to see Max and he was to see her.

"_What _are you _doing_?" Josephine asked angrily, her hands clenching tightly.

"Josephine, you can't marry this man," Max replied. "You can-"

"That's not for you to decide!" Josephine turned away. Otranto bowed, holding his arm with a wince on his face. "The Inquisition needs you, _I_ need you. Yet you throw yourself into needless danger. Silly danger like this! Why risk everything we've built, why risk your life?" She asked, her face contorted into a mix of pain and worry, and suddenly Max couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Because I love you!" he said.

"It's so dangerous, how ca-" Josephine cut hersef off, her hands clasping together and her eyes shining brightly. She looked so innocent to Max and he just had to say it. He _loved_ her, he really, really love Josie, and now there wasn't a body in Val Royeaux that didn't know his feelings.

"You.. You do?" Josie asked,

"He does?" Otranto asked, shock and awe in his voice.

"I do, I truly do," Max's chest heaved, his sudden confession suddenly making his legs turn to lead and his stomach felt like it would explode butterflies.

"I.. I love you too," Josephine said softly.

Suddenly Josephine is running and they're both twirling, and lips connect with lips, kissing lips upturn into happy smiles. And for that moment, it feels like some tale from a book that Max read, but he was happy, he was happy that Josephine was happy with him.

Josephine pulled back slightly, red leaked into her cheeks as she nervously smiled and bit her lip.

"Well now that the whole square knows of our relationship, shall we be going?"

"Of course," Max said softly. He kissed her carefully one last time before taking her hand and letting her lead him away.

He could not be any happier.

Maxwell groaned as he stretched, his muscles giving way and soon relief flooded his veins. He stretched one last time before standing. He was so tired but sleep was not kind to him these past few nights. He pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes drifted shut, for just a moment he rested like this. Until the door to his quarters squeaked open and he glanced towards the noise.

"Oh, uh, I am sorry to interrupt, but-" Josephine said softly.

"No, it's fine, Josie." Max replied, he turned to face away from Josie as he picked up his shirt that he discarded before stretching.

"Oh my.." Josie gasped quietly. "W-where did that come from?"

"Where did wha-" he started to turn.

"No!" he heard soft footsteps waddle over to him, "stay how you are," the voice was soft but loud, Josephine was so close, right beside his ear.

A soft finger delicately touched his skin. It followed a short path from one side of his shoulder blade to another.

"Where on earth did these come from? All these wounds, these scars!"

"You do know that I fight demons, and Templars and dragons, right?" Max deadpanned.

"The only time i've seen you hurt was that night... How do you still stand?"

"I can't stop, if I stop, we lose. I don't have time to be hurt, Josephine," Max said with a certain edge to his voice that caused Josie to shake her head.

"You do, you have to have time to hurt, otherwise..." her finger traced a scar that started at the nape of Max's neck, all the way to his spine in a jagged pattern, "Where did this come from?"

"I don't remember. Maybe it was something I had before the explosion." Max guessed.

Max sighed and relaxed into Josie's touch. He couldn't relax often, there was so much he had to do, and he felt like everything, everyone

weighed down on him. Lives were dependent on ever.

"You're my light," Max said softly, then he chuckled to himself.

"Your what, my lord?"

"You're my light. It's a dark time, and you are my light." Max smiled and turned to ace Josephine. He leaned down slightly and kissed her slowly. Josephine stood on her tiptoes to meet the Inquisitor's height. She was pleasantly surprised when Max pulled her down onto the large couch. Shifting their positions so Josephine was underneath him, he smiled. Josephine blushed and smiled up at him.

"Hello, lady ambassador," he said smugly

"H-hello Inquisitor."

"_Hello_, Inquisitor," a drawl came from behind him, a very Orlesian drawl.

Max stood quickly, reaching for his shirt and throwing it on.

"Am I interrupting something?" she jested.

"No!" Josephine said, sitting up, "interrupting nothing, I was just going,"

"Sure you were, Josie," Leliana chuckled, shooting a wink at the ambassador.

"You needed something?" Max asked tersely.

"We have word from some scouts, you told me to come find you when they returned,"

Max sighed, he had said that, but he really hadn't anticipated Josephine coming to see him and suddenly he felt bad for being so short with Leliana.

"You're right, I'll be down in a minute," he said, then he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at Josie.

"Well,"

"I hate interruptions," Max pouted.

"Shush, same time tomorrow, and we will... continue this escapade." Josephine stood, kissed Max's cheek, and walked from the room.

Max finally pulled on his shirt, and mumbled about his hatred of waiting more than surprises, but eventually followed suit and went to find Leliana.


End file.
